


Fascination

by yu1ike0cean



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu1ike0cean/pseuds/yu1ike0cean
Kudos: 2





	Fascination

金珉奎對於自家老婆最近終於捨得花自己的錢感到相當欣慰，否則照你節儉的程度，金珉奎賺了這麼多的錢大概八輩子也花不完。

但令他不解的是最近你外出的頻率意外的有點高，而且每次出門前都會精心打扮一番，若是開口詢問，你總會笑著回答是跟朋友見面。

他雖然好奇，卻沒有繼續問下去，金珉奎總是無條件的信任你，所以你每每看到他寵溺的眼神時，內心老是覺得愧疚。

你確實是去見朋友沒錯，不敢和金珉奎說出見朋友的目的是怕對方恥笑自己，自從上回陪他參加宴會後，有件事你一直耿耿於懷。

金珉奎可是公司的總裁，交際應酬的場面自然少不了，那時你靜靜地待在角落，看著他游刃有餘的跟一個個時常出現在報章雜誌上的精英攀談，帶著自信的微笑與不可侵犯的氣場使你再一次淪陷於他。

忽然感覺背後有道視線正凝視著自己，你忍不住繃緊神經，入耳的話語讓你聽了有些失神。

「欸你看，前面那是金總裁的妻子吧？也不懂得好好打扮，站在金總裁身邊看起來一點也不般配。」

就是這一句話，讓你體認到自己的形象和舉止也是金珉奎受人檢視的一部分，於是你開始學習如何梳妝打扮。

正好有朋友從事造型設計相關的行業，所以你不時會向他請教，這也是你外出頻率增加的原因，你不想讓金珉奎因為你而感到丟臉或者被他人批評。

今天金珉奎要帶你參加他朋友的生日派對，你下定決心要雪恥，提前幾個小時開始準備，畫上淡妝讓整體妝容看起來不會過於厚重，最後還換上露肩的小禮服和平時不會穿的高跟鞋。

大功告成後，你迫不及待的想讓金珉奎看看自己努力的成果，你有些緊張的望著他問道：  
「奎，我這樣好看嗎？」

「我的老婆怎樣都好看！唉……好看到我都怕你被別人搶走了。」  
金珉奎伸手攬住你，彎下腰把頭靠在你頸窩撒嬌，毛茸茸的觸感惹得你有些發癢。

「才不會被搶走，我的一切都是你的。」  
你捧著他的臉頰，在他唇瓣蓋上一印，彷彿向他許下諾言般，你們兩人相視而笑。

到派對現場後，金珉奎不必像往常一樣要和各種社會人士打交道，因為是生日派對，所以金珉奎看起來好像更加自在。

參加派對雖然有趣，但久站腿還是會痠的，更不用說是鮮少穿高跟鞋的你了。

「累嗎？」  
金珉奎體貼的問著，大掌輕輕摩娑著你的臉龐，將掌心的溫度傳遞給你，你則是舒服的蹭了蹭他的掌心 。

他就是個令你感到安心的存在，彷彿世間一切艱險都無法撼動他，是你最堅強的後盾。

難得看到他這麼放鬆，你便搖了搖頭，忍住雙腳不斷傳來的不適，朝他露出微笑。

又過了幾個小時你們才回到家，而你早就累得不成人形，只能無力的倒在金珉奎懷裡，讓他抱著你上樓。

金珉奎動作輕柔的將你放在床上，讓你坐在床沿，接著出去拿了醫藥箱回到房間，幫你脫下高跟鞋處理因摩擦而破皮、還有些滲血的傷口，他的眉頭全程都是緊鎖的。

「嘶……」  
他在上藥時，刻意用棉花棒按壓你的傷口，刺痛的感覺讓你倒抽了一口氣。

「你還知道痛啊。」  
聽著他染上慍怒的語氣，你心裡開始慌張起來。

「對、對不起……」  
你不假思索，直覺的立即向對方道歉，然而對方卻沒有要消氣的跡象。

「你真的知道自己錯在哪裡嗎？」  
「我不該讓你擔心的。」

金珉奎聽見你的回答後，嘆了口氣，由下而上目不轉睛的盯著你說：  
「寶貝，我生氣不是因為這個，而是你一直在逞強。我明明就在你身邊，你卻想自己扛下所有事情，難道是我還不夠可靠嗎？」

「當然不是！你一直都很可靠的……只是你處理公事就很累了，我不想再給你添麻煩。」  
你只想著要為金珉奎減輕負擔，沒有想過自己的所作所為在對方眼裡會是這樣。

「小傻瓜，你從來都不是我的麻煩。其實你這陣子在做什麼我都知道的，只是我沒有想到你會這麼在意他們的話。」  
還以為自己會被責備一番，結果等來的是對方滿是擔憂的話語。

「傷口還疼嗎？」  
「一點點，不過沒事的。」  
金珉奎憐愛的抬起你的腳，在覆蓋OK繃的傷口上留下一個又一個細碎的吻。

「你呀，無需理會別人的眼光，你只要在意我就好，因為陪你走完餘生的人是我，而不是他們。」  
暖意瞬間充斥整個胸腔，連日積累的淚水也被引出來，霧氣逐漸蒙住你的視線，模糊了他的身影。

金珉奎吻去你眼角的淚珠，在你耳邊一陣輕聲低語後覆上你的唇瓣，像是要奪走你的氧氣般熱烈的吻著。

「你不必塗抹那些多餘的色彩，原本的你就很有魅力了，只是你自己沒發覺而已，我會用行動來好好告訴你。」

金珉奎將你推倒在加大的雙人床上，從嘴唇、頸項一路向下至裸露出的肩膀和鎖骨，你的柔肌上綻放著一朵又一朵盛開的紅花。

領口連同抹胸向下一拉，你胸前的渾圓便毫無保留的呈現在他眼前，蓓蕾一接觸到空氣就變得尖挺，下一秒被他濕潤的口腔包圍。

灼熱的舌尖靈巧地吸吮、舔舐著，另一邊沒照顧到的雪白則是用大掌揉捏成不同形狀。

「啊…啊啊、奎……」  
在金珉奎的挑逗下，你不自覺地開始扭動腰肢。

慾望就像是火苗，看似零星微小卻不容忽視，一旦被挑起，也會變成熊熊烈火，一發不可收拾。

「看來這裡也想被我好好疼愛呢…」  
你身上礙事的衣物全被褪去後，他托起你的膝蓋，將你的雙腳大大的向兩旁分開，接著把頭埋進你的雙腿間。

「唔、哈啊……啊……」  
溫熱的舌頭持續進攻柔軟的花芯，下腹深處的蜜汁滿溢而出，被壓住的雙腿不停顫抖的同時，也因為想要更多快感而不由自主地張得更開。

舌尖離開花穴後，立即換成他纖長的指節，探進你濕溽的內壁，用指腹騷弄著你的體內。

「奎…珉奎……想要你嗯…更加、疼愛我……哈昂」  
兩隻手指進出花穴幫你擴張，緩慢的速度讓你心癢難耐，此時你的思緒早已被情慾佔領，你將手伸向金珉奎，想要向他索取更多。

「別煽動我啊……」  
金珉奎看著身下的人兒，水潤的唇瓣不斷發出柔柔的嬌喘，眼尾也被染上粉嫩的顏色，全身上下的細胞彷彿都在叫囂著想要狠狠貫穿她，連呼吸也變得困難。

他急切地脫下外套，單手拉著領帶，也顧不得將襯衫扣子一顆顆解開，乾脆直接扯開襯衫，結實的肌肉線條一覽無遺，過於煽情的畫面讓你忍不住嚥了下口水。

金珉奎解開皮帶拉下下半身衣物的拉鍊後，取出自身的熱杭，你脆弱的入口輕輕含住他的前端，只需要再一個動作，你們便能完全屬於彼此。

「奎…快進來……哈啊！」  
金珉奎腰一沉，將熱杭全數沒入你腹中，他能感受你緊緻的祕穴隨著他的動作被撐開，隨後又貪婪地纏縛、吸裹住他。

下身律動的同時，金珉奎也不忘和你唇舌交纏，雙腿纏上他的腰部，你仰著頭承受他規律的抽插，享受著兩人交合的快感，速度雖然不快，卻一下下的撞擊到你的敏感點。

很快地你迎來了第一次絕頂，因高潮而弓起的身子逐漸放鬆，但金珉奎沒有想要放過你的意思，把你翻過身後，再一次挺進你體內。

這個姿勢讓你能更加清楚的感受到他正在你體內，而他加大幅度的擺動腰部，在你美背、後頸與耳後留下吻痕。

你們紊亂的氣息交錯，有默契的靠近彼此，交疊的雙唇不斷變換角度，一刻也不想與對方分離，偶爾漏出的低吟和喘息是彼此的催情劑。

這一晚上，你們兩人究竟換了多少體位、迎來幾次高潮，怕是數不清了，只剩下最原始的慾望與淫糜的氛圍在房裡流竄。

若是被別人看見你們兩人像渴望空氣一樣渴望彼此，也許覺得你們淫亂不堪，應當終生留在地獄不得離開，那又何妨？

只有你們兩人明白，交歡所帶來的快感，讓你們彷彿置身天堂。

依稀記得，在你意識遠去前，金珉奎下身仍賣力地抽插著……

The End


End file.
